


\COMMAND

by sugarbombxv



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Body Worship, Dominance, F/M, Featuring Noctis, Glowing-Eyed Noctis, Hacking, King Noctis, Mainly Ignis and Reader, Mind Control, Older Ignis, Oral Sex, Romance, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Slight Dub-Con but Mostly Consensual, Smut, Technology, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, body control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarbombxv/pseuds/sugarbombxv
Summary: Ignis and Noctis get their hands on some new state-of-the-art technology.. which they put to very good use. A little bit of hacking, a little bit of voyeurism, and a whole lot of naughtiness.





	\COMMAND

**Author's Note:**

> TWs: Slight dub-con (although it’s mostly consensual), voyeurism, hacking + mind/body control.. I guess?
> 
> This fic was inspired by certain parts of the music video for Ayo Technology by 50 Cent ft. Justin Timberlake. If you’ve trouble understanding the concept, watching it might help. First time adding Noct (older and glowing-eyed, yum) into the fray so I hope I did him justice!
> 
> For immersion, I used Ayo Technology (as above), TKO, Tunnel Vision, and Higher Higher, all by Justin Timberlake. I'm rather nervous about this piece as it was quite challenging to write. I hope you enjoy it!

_“Access granted. KINESIS programme initiated, ready for immediate activation."_  
  
“Excellent."  
  
The clipped automated female voice resounded within the spacious confines of the car, followed closely by a more organic male one. Satisfied, the owner of the voice looked over to the taller man sitting beside him, observing his seemingly silent partner. Long gloved fingers drummed rhythmically against the armrest of the driver’s seat, steady and calculated. Hair combed back immaculately as always, tinted visor shielding the milkiness of his right eye and the starburst-shaped scar that permanently sealed his left, Ignis sat perfectly still save for the movements in his fingers, the picture of absolute calmness as he leaned back against the plush leather seat. The legendary poise of the royal advisor was in full force tonight - unmoving, unwavering, the exterior of his fortress unbreachable, stone-cold against the darkness of the impending night. But the man next to him knew better - the restlessness of Ignis’ fingers betrayed him, thinly veiling deeper underlying issues.  
  
“Are you certain only we hold the access codes to this?” he finally intoned, his accented lilt carrying an undercurrent of concern.  
  
Insomnia had recently acquired a new kind of technology, harnessed from the remnants of those lying around in Niflheim which have been scavenged during post-war expeditions. With the backing of the Crown City and Noctis himself, computer scientists from all over the region have been brought together to realise its full potential for the future of Lucis and ultimately, Eos, especially with aiding in rebuilding efforts. Both Noctis and Ignis were working closely with the relevant personnel to achieve this as well as to secure intellectual property rights and permissions to develop it further.  
  
Aside from data and security purposes, part of the technology allowed for human augmentation, covering both minor and major elements to enhance the efficiency of human life. Certain citizens of Insomnia - primarily the Crownsguard and those who had supported and fought beside them in the daemon war, yourself included - had given explicit consent to be pioneer vessels for said technology, and thus have been implanted with a corresponding microchip. All pioneers were required to report for regular evaluations in order for everyone to be kept up to speed with the progress and development of the technology.  
  
“I’ve only given allowance to both of our serial IDs, and they’re accessible solely via biometric authentication. Furthermore, it’ll only work for tonight. The link ceases come tomorrow,” Noctis replied with a slight tilt of his head. Although significantly smaller in stature than Ignis, Noctis carried himself with an air of regality, greatly matured since his decade-long slumber in the crystal and the years that followed, as befitting the current king of Lucis. He regarded Ignis for a moment, his expression softening. “Don’t worry, Iggy. She’s in safe hands."  
  
Ignis glanced briefly at Noctis, nodding as he acknowledged the reassurance. After years upon years of being blinded, he could now finally see his liege, thanks to the technological advancements of augmented vision. An intra-ocular lens had been embedded into his right eye, bestowing him with his vision once again, and he found himself spending that much more time taking in and appreciating the sights before him these days after an entire decade of seemingly perpetual darkness.  
  
Crossing a long leg over the other, Ignis subconsciously continued to tap his fingers against the armrest in rhythmic, precise intervals, the leather of his gloves padding across the leather of the car’s upholstery. It was controlled, refined, and subtle, like everything about the tactician.  
  
He looked out the window, eyeing the sparse frost that had started to coat the city. It was cold in Insomnia tonight, and a long, heavy trench coat was wrapped snugly around his lithe frame, accentuating his broad shoulders and physique. Noctis too, had donned a coat of his own to shield himself from the nighttime chill, and underneath, the both of them wore suits in typical Insomnian fashion - as dark and black as Noctis’ namesake.  
  
“So long as we’re the only ones privy to this,” Ignis stated after a momentary pause. “It would be unfavourable for our positions if word got out."  
  
The two of them had recently discovered another aspect to the capabilities of the technology - the ability for one to control the motor functions and muscle movements of another, provided both were exclusively linked and subject to the same technology. In essence, it was like a form of mind and body control, forcing the body’s central processing organ to send messages to the muscles without requiring the person’s consent. The former would then be able to prompt the latter - or rather, the subject - to stop, move, or even lose control of limbs, simply via intention. Something akin to compulsion, and highly dangerous should it fall to the wrong hands.  
  
Noctis nodded his assent, his slate blue eyes flashing with excitement. “This will stay between us. And her, obviously.” He paused before continuing. “..once she finds out, that is."  
  
Ignis looked towards the dark-haired man again, his mind still whirring across all considerations. “Am I correct to say that not all movements will warrant a response from her?"  
  
Another nod. “Only the ones you choose to."  
  
The strategist exhaled deeply. “Very well then."  
  
“Oh, you’ll love this. Check this out."  
  
Switching his focus to the screen set up in front of them, Noctis reached forward and tapped it once, turning it on. A video appeared on the screen instantly - a live feed from a room within the building they were currently parked in front of.  
  
_Your_ room.  
  
You were staying at the crown-owned hotel temporarily while final arrangements were being made for your living quarters in the Citadel, as almost everything within the building needed reallocating since the rebuilding began.  
  
Ignis was staring straight at the screen, his right eye completely fixated on what was on it. The camera managed to cover more or less the entire main area of the hotel room, from the understated, contemporary furnishings to the massive king-sized bed against the main wall. It was a beautiful room, inherently stylish without needing to shout.  
  
A feminine figure walked into the frame a few seconds into the live feed, blissfully unaware of the intrusion of privacy.  
  
_You_.  
  
Finally shifting his body, Ignis leaned forward slightly, observing the screen with a focused intensity only he could pull of. You had just gotten out of the shower, your hair freshly washed and damp with moisture, cascading down your shoulders in slick strands as you towelled it dry. You had slipped on a black silk chemise, evidently your choice of sleepwear for the night, and it didn’t go unnoticed by the two men watching you. Ignis’ fingers twitched as he felt a small surge of excitement shoot up his spine, his steady rhythm disrupted. He made no move to show it, however, his general expression still stoic and indifferent save for the intensity in his eye.  
  
But as they say, still waters run deep.  
  
“Time to play, ___,” Noctis said softly, his sapphire eyes twinkling. He gestured towards Ignis. “Your move, Iggy."  
  
Slipping his slim mobile phone out from the pocket of his coat, Ignis proceeded to unlock it to look for your contact, putting you on speaker immediately as he called you. A few rings in and the figure on the screen moved to reach for the phone on the coffee table nearby, making a quick sliding motion across the screen with her finger. She brought it to her ear and—  
  
“Hello?” you answered from the other end of the line, your voice filling the car. “Ignis?"  
  
“Yes, ___. It’s me,” Ignis replied, his warm baritone even. “I have something of yours - the black leather folder you use to store your agenda and mission reports. You left it at the Citadel, and seeing that it’s the weekend I thought you might want it. I happen to be in the vicinity and I can drop by to pass it to you, if you’d like."  
  
Your heart skipped a beat at the thought of seeing the royal advisor again, and at this time of night, no less. There was something deliciously illicit about it, and you had to force yourself to push that notion aside before replying. “Oh, thank you! Sure, come on by. Shall I meet you in the lobby?"  
  
At your words, the corners of Noctis’ lips curled up into a devious smile and Ignis, noticing this, swiftly ran his thumb over the microphone input on the device to impede the sound flow so you wouldn’t hear the next few words, just as Noctis murmured, “Activate."  
  
_“KINESIS programme activated. Links active: 2."_  
  
You felt a slight, barely noticeable shift in your body, like heat surging through your muscles, and you waved it off, thinking it was simply your body adapting to the hot bath you just had. After all, you had spent the entire day running to and fro attending meetings and mission debriefings, and had rewarded yourself with a nice, long soak to relax your aching muscles.  
  
Ignis removed his thumb from the microphone, permitting the flow of sound to reach your ears once more. “That’s quite alright, I’ll come up to your floor so you needn’t trouble yourself. I’m making my way over to the hotel as we speak."  
  
With a devilish smirk painted on his face, Noctis leaned forward next to Ignis, mouthing his words so you wouldn’t hear him. “Now watch her,” he said, motioning to you on the screen as he lifted one hand, curling his fingers slowly.  
  
“You’re too kind. Alright, let me know when you’re— mmph.” A wave of heat washed through you as you felt a slight pressure between your inner thighs. “Pardon me.”  
  
What was _that_?  
  
Ignis had started to run a finger across his lower lip, absently tracing the small scar there, his eye never leaving the screen. The sound you made affected him, and he felt a curl of lust within him along with the desire to hear it again.  
  
Noctis was almost delirious beside him, his eyes dancing with mischief so reminiscent of the boy he once was more than ten years ago. “Good girl,” he murmured softly, his voice just over a whisper, and proceeded to curl his fingers again, more insistently this time around. You felt your inner walls clench as another wave of heat surged through the lower half of your body, and you gripped the back of the chair by the coffee table for support, rubbing your thighs together instinctively as a small whine escaped you before you could stop yourself.  
  
Ignis willed himself to remain calm as his heart rate sped up, his body undoubtedly reacting to the sounds you were making. Astrals, only you could affect him in this way. He swallowed before speaking. “Are you alright, ___?"  
  
“Y-yes,” you managed out, trying to catch your breath as you bit back a moan. “I’m sorry, I’m n-not sure what came over me."  
  
Noctis grinned beside Ignis and nudged him lightly, his voice still a dance of whispers. “Go ahead. Give it a go."  
  
Lifting his hand, Ignis made a subtle gesture, testing the waters to see how responsive you would be to his commands. Instantly, you were pushed against the large writing desk behind you, as if some unseen force had urged you backwards. Another flick of his wrist and you were half-sitting on it, your back arched and your head tilted back slightly as your inner walls contracted of their own accord. Your legs were shaking and you whimpered, one hand gripping hard on the edge of the table whilst you tried to continue holding the phone to your ear with the other as yet another wave of heat overcame you from within, your core tightening deliciously in response. You ground your hips against the surface reflexively, attempting to diffuse some of the heat and tension that seemed to be building up within you. A slight sheen of sweat had transpired on your forehead, and your cheeks were flushed, your skin heated. What in Eos was going on?  
  
Ignis licked his lips, transfixed by the display before him on the screen. His mouth had gone slightly dry from watching you, and he felt his length twitch in response, already hardening and pressing against the fabric of his slacks. “Are you sure you’re alright?” he asked, his voice still not betraying anything amiss. The muscle in his jaw tensed and he drew in a quiet breath, steeling himself. Seeing you like this, in this state, struggling to string coherent sentences together was making it increasingly difficult for him to mask his swell of emotions.  
  
Finally regaining your own composure, you took a deep breath and shifted your focus back to the call. “I-I’m fine. It’s been a long day. I.. I probably just need some rest.” You didn’t know what was going on but you also didn’t want Ignis to worry for no apparent reason. But what you did know was that rest was the last thing on your mind right now.  
  
“Have a drink of water, you probably need to hydrate yourself. I’ll see you shortly?"  
  
“Alright,” you breathed in response, still trying to wrap your head around what happened. For a moment, you wondered if it was indeed a good idea to have Ignis come by, but seeing as how he was simply going to drop the folder off, you deemed it fine. “See you in a bit."  
  
Ignis ended the call, slipping his phone back into his coat pocket, his eye still trained on the screen. You had placed your phone next to you on the table and you were still leaning against it, your thighs clamped together as you looked up towards the ceiling, closing your eyes to calm yourself.  
  
Picking up on Ignis’ entranced focus, Noctis tilted his head towards the hotel, chuckling. “Shall we? I know it’s hard to tear your eyes away from her but trust me, it’ll only get better once we’re inside."  
  
He proceeded to step out of the car and into the chill of the night air, straightening his clothes and smoothening the creases. The taller man came around from the other side after turning off the engine, your black leather folder in his gloved hand, and they both started to make their way towards the towering building, exchanging knowing glances as they entered the high-ceilinged reception area and walked over to the elevators.  
  
The lobby was fairly quiet, fortunately, and those around gave Noctis a quick bow - it wasn’t surprisingly to see him here, considering the hotel was owned by the crown and the king himself made regular visits. He smiled to them and nodded briefly in acknowledgement before continuing on with Ignis, their strides purposeful.  
  
Upon reaching the elevators, Ignis pressed the button to call them. Once they entered one and started to ascend the levels, Noctis spoke up. “You go on ahead first, I’ve some.. personal business to attend to.” Another knowing smirk. “Plus I know you’ll appreciate the privacy."  
  
Ignis responded with a small smirk of his own, already knowing what Noctis was up to. “But of course, Noct."  
  
As they reached the floor your room was located on, Noctis held the door open for Ignis to step through before he continued his ascent. Nodding at him before the elevator doors slid closed, Ignis strode down the long corridor to your room, a tall, dark figure sweeping through the plush hallways, intent on a single destination. He finally came to a stop in front of the room at the end of the corridor and raised a hand to ring the doorbell.  
  
“___?” he called out as he waited patiently for you to answer, his voice taking on a more tender quality. It always did when he was talking to you, especially in private.  
  
Muffled footsteps were heard on the other side of the door, followed by an equally muffled reply. “Coming!"  
  
You moved to throw on a matching black silk robe over your chemise, securing the knot in the front to protect your decency as you padded barefoot across the room to the door. Sensing your movements from the other side, Ignis lifted his free hand, making a particular motion with his fingers and thumb, and you almost keeled as you felt a strong stirring in your loins, almost as if something was massaging you from within. A gush of heat shot through you at the sensation and an unrestrained moan left your lips as you struggled to stand upright, your knees trembling and threatening to give way from the pleasure. Pressing your hand against the wall beside the door to steady yourself, you attempted to slow your shallow pants.  
  
What in the name of the Six was up with you tonight? You were perfectly fine throughout the entire day. Your mind was now hazy with confusion and arousal, a heady cloud of unbridled lust - particularly for the man behind the door.  
  
You had always been attracted to the handsome strategist, stealing glances at him ever so often during work when you thought he wasn’t looking. You were a grown woman with base urges, and of course, you had spent many a night indulging in illicit imaginings which involved said man. It was only natural. But even so, how could you possibly allow him to see you in this state? Your face flushed deeply at the thought. It wasn’t appropriate in the least.  
  
..but you desperately wanted to feel his working eye raking over your body, his calloused hands roaming across your curves, his ravenous mouth ravaging every expanse of your soft skin, his lips.. tongue.. teeth.. his—  
  
“___?” came the smooth voice of Ignis from the other side of the door again, effectively pulling you from your heated reverie.  
  
You couldn’t fight it any longer. You _didn’t_ want to fight it any longer. You took the last few steps to the door to open it. Sharp as he was, Ignis picked up on this and made a beckoning motion with two fingers from the other side, causing your body to be pulled forward, pressing up against the still closed door. “Ignis,” you breathed against the door, your voice full of want. You didn’t even know what was happening anymore, but did it really matter at this point?  
  
“___,” he purred in return, the syllables of your name rolling off his tongue like velvet on gravel. It was no longer a question. Even from behind the door, you could tell his voice had dropped an octave - low and dark with an undercurrent of sensuality.  
  
It made you want him more.  
  
Ignis ran a finger slowly down the door, as if he was tracing your curves. When he reached the point where he gauged the juncture between your thighs was at, he made a slow gesture with his hand, and you found yourself grinding your hips against the door, the friction delicious against your clothed skin.  
  
“___,” he said again, his voice deep and dulcet. “Can you feel that?"  
  
You couldn’t help but moan out loud in response, partly from the friction and partly from the cadence of his words, your voice carrying across the threshold. Somewhere along the line it became clear to you that Ignis was the one doing all this. You didn’t understand how, but honestly, you didn’t care. A low hum of appreciation reached your ears before his words came through again.  
  
“I want you, ___. I’ve always wanted you. Since the day you first walked into the Citadel."  
  
Your core coiled further at his words and a breathy sigh slipped past your lips. Ignis’ initial blindness had elevated his other senses, and his hearing was now phenomenal. He retained his heightened senses even after his vision was restored, and he could hear every sigh, every moan, every whimper, clear as day.  
  
Setting your leather folder down on the console table right outside your room, he stepped closer to the door himself, running both hands along the sides of the doorframe. You felt a slight tug on your muscles before your hands followed suit on the opposite side, running themselves down the door alongside his. This time it felt almost.. natural.  
  
He then trailed his hands along where your silhouette was on the other side, and you felt warmth spread through you where his hands would have been. You were light-headed, pressing yourself up against the door of your own accord now, pining for the man on the other side of it.  
  
“Come now, darling. Let me in."  
  
To hell with appropriateness.  
  
You finally managed to pull the door open, your breaths coming out in short gasps as you took in the sight of him that greeted your dazed eyes.  
  
Long black trench coat. You had never seen him in one before and fuck, he looked good. More than good. The coat looked heavy, luxurious, and hung imposingly on his tall, statuesque frame. A hint of a black suit underneath. Expensive black leather gloves. Polished black shoes. Hair in his signature pompadour with his tinted visor framing his face. Elegance personified as always.  
  
“Ignis,” you murmured. “What.. are you doing to me?"  
  
He stepped through the threshold to move closer to you, looking down at you from his greater height. Saying nothing, he lifted a gentle finger and moved it slightly to the side. Your head followed his command, tilting a little to expose the length of your neck to him. Leaning in dangerously close, he trailed his nose down the column of your neck to the top of your collarbone, hovering just above your skin as he inhaled, not touching it. You flushed deeper at how turned on your were from all this even though you didn’t fully understand what was going on.  
  
“I promise no harm will come to you so long as I am here. You are safe with me, ___,” Ignis said softly, his lips ghosting just above the delicate skin of your neck, not wanting to touch you yet. You could feel his warm breath turning your skin to gooseflesh, sensitive and yearning for his touch. “Should you wish for things to end, you can tell me anytime. I will respect your wishes, and everything will cease immediately. Do you trust me?"  
  
By this point, you had managed to collect your wayward thoughts, though Ignis’ proximity and what he was doing weren’t making things easy. But you had always trusted him. This was Ignis. Highly intelligent. Strategic. Always a step - or ten - ahead. You knew him. You knew he was clever and careful enough to have considered all issues and taken all precautions. And you knew him well enough to know that underneath all of that was a man with a heart of gold, and that there were no safer hands to be in than his.  
  
His lips paused by your ear. “But I’ll be clear on one thing,” he said, and he took a moment to draw in a breath, as if he was trying to restrain himself. “I very much want to have you tonight, if you’ll allow me."  
  
You looked up at him, past his tinted visor and into his cloudy right eye, your heart hammering in your chest. You could still see a faint hint of emerald in them - barely noticeable, but still there, swirling in the milky depths. His eye was trained on you too, and even through the cloudiness, you could make out an unmistakeable expression of hunger in it.  
  
Swallowing thickly, you nodded your consent. “I trust you."  
  
An unfathomable expression flashed past his face. He looked almost.. shocked, as if he wasn’t expecting you to consent to this. The slight surprise on his face quickly morphed into something of a more primal quality, however, when he saw you lick your lips subconsciously.  
  
Astrals be damned, he wanted to be gentle with you, but there was something about you that just made him want to throw you against the wall and have you right there and then. The desire to do so was threatening to overpower him, and he needed to distract himself - just until his composure was back in place. Stepping fully into the room so that the door could fall shut behind him, he walked over to the large writing desk at the other end, placing your leather folder on the black marble surface.  
  
You were entranced by the way he moved. After ten years of darkness, Ignis moved like a panther, all coiled strength and controlled power. His gait had always been graceful, elegant, but there was something more sinuous about it now, and you could only watch as he moved to remove his coat, folding it neatly and draping it over the back of the chair.  
  
“May I?” he asked, gesturing to the half-filled decanter on the table. You gave an almost imperceptible nod, still firmly rooted to the spot as he proceeded to pour himself a glass of the dark amber liquid before taking a seat on the chair, facing you. He raised the glass to his lips to take a sip and you stared, transfixed as the muscles in his throat moved as he swallowed.  
  
Why was everything he did so damn sexy?  
  
He studied you for a long moment, his eye roaming over your form as he drank you in, taking in every curve, dip, and contour of your body. You felt liquid heat pooling between your legs from his gaze alone and he hadn’t even so much as laid a hand on you yet.  
  
The subtle signs of your arousal didn’t go unnoticed and Ignis set the glass down on the table, beckoning to you with a long finger. Your body responded receptively and you found yourself taking steps towards him, your muscles taking on a life of their own. Upon reaching him, you felt yourself drop to your knees, under his control and awaiting his next instruction.  
  
Uncrossing his long legs, he leaned forward and tipped your chin up with the same finger to look deeper into your eyes, his intense gaze meeting yours. You caught a whiff of the expensive cologne he dabbed at his neck combined with his natural musk and felt yourself get even wetter, giddy with anticipation.  
  
“That’s a good girl,” he whispered, his voice mostly steady with the faintest hint of tremble. Ignis relished control in every aspect of his life and enjoyed being dominant. Seeing you like this, completely at his mercy was almost too much for him to bear. You were melting his resolve like hot butter on toast.  
  
“H-how are you doing this?” you asked quietly, your curious nature taking hold again.  
  
Bending down further until he was almost leaning over you, he brought his face closer to yours, his lips mere centimetres from your flushed cheek. He closed his eyes, breathing you in, and a whisper caressed the side of your face with the softest of touches when he opened them again slowly. “Don’t think.. just feel.”  
  
You closed your eyes, finding yourself becoming more and more pliant to his will. Damn this man and his voice. And everything else about him.  
  
“But you should know,” he continued, his voice a seductive lull. “A woman who covers her body so well is only inviting fantasies of taking it all off. And even I am not immune to such fantasies."  
  
The suggestive inflection of his words went straight between your thighs, causing you to clench them tightly together. He arched a knowing eyebrow at you and reached for your robe, untying the silk knot in one fluid motion. When the knot came loose, he slowly pushed the silky fabric off your shoulders, revealing the thin straps of your chemise resting against the creaminess of your skin.  
  
Your breathing had escalated as more of you were exposed to him. He was barely touching you and yet, every slight brush of his leather-clad hands against your body ignited something deep within you, and you wanted to feel more, more, _more_.  
  
Ignis curled his fingers and you arched your back and let out a sinful moan as the muscles within your core tightened once more, sending a spike of pleasure through you. Your robe had finally slipped completely down your body from your movements and was now a silky black pool around you as you trembled on your knees, reduced to an incoherent mess.  
  
“I-Ignis..” Your face was flushed, your appearance debauched, and one of the thin straps of your chemise had fallen tantalisingly off your shoulder. You were a glorious sight.  
  
“Tell me what you want, my sweet."  
  
“Please touch me,” you pleaded, unable to keep the desperation from your voice. You wanted to feel him. You _needed_ to feel him.  
  
A low chuckle met your ears, sending delightful shivers down your spine. “Soon, dearest. It’ll be worth it, I promise."  
  
The other strap had begun to slip off your shoulder too, and suffice to say, there was not much holding the thin article of clothing up any longer. Ignis drank in the way the soft material glided over your curves and realised he was done teasing himself, his own arousal already straining painfully against the fabric of his fitted trousers. Extending two long fingers in your direction, he made a slow slicing motion down the centre, and as if an imaginary dagger had sliced through it, your chemise was split open with a clean, immaculate line down the middle.  
  
You gasped as the now useless piece of silk floated down and joined the black pool around your knees. How did he manage that? You had decided to forego your panties for the night and you looked up at him, your expression a mixture of shock, arousal, and self-consciousness from being entirely naked to him for the first time.  
  
Meeting your torrential eyes with a meaningful look on his own face, he seemed to read your mind. “I’ll have it replaced, not to worry. And again, don’t think. Just feel.” His eye raked over your form and he inhaled sharply as he took you in, your body fully bared to his hungry gaze. He stayed silent, unmoving for a few seconds, and when he finally released his breath, it came out as a low, predatory growl.  
  
“I swear, ___,” he husked. “Your body will be my undoing."  
  
Your blush deepened, but before you could formulate a response, you felt yourself stand up, and it was at this point when it dawned upon you that you had completely yielded to him, heeding his every command without hesitation, every movement easy, fluid.  
  
“That’s my girl,” he crooned as he noticed the slight change. He gently flicked his hand towards the table and your body followed obediently without reluctance, sliding itself languidly onto the wide surface. Another movement of his hand and you were lying on your stomach, your body flush against the cold marble of the table, the side of your cheek pressed against it as you faced him.  
  
Ignis resisted the natural inclination to climb up on the table himself to mount you, and instead calmly shifted his seated position closer to you as you stayed quiet beside him, eagerly anticipating his next move.  
  
Lifting his hand and using just the tips of his gloved fingers, he mapped you out in excruciating detail with the warm strength of his fingers. He started by running his hand along the nape of your neck, across the valley between your shoulder blades, down to the curve of your back, dipping into the lower half of your spine, and back up again to the swell of your derriere. His touch was feather-light with just the smallest amount of pressure, almost as if it wasn’t there, and he didn’t move to grab or grope anything, merely ghosted the tips of his fingers along your skin as he went up and down, up and down. The tactician’s control was legendary, and despite his more instinctual desires to do more - much, much more, he remained placid and painstakingly patient. He was a man skilled in the art of delayed gratification - after all, the fruit of patience is always sweet.  
  
You, on the other hand, felt your nerve endings light up, your body growing hypersensitive to his touch. You were slowly but surely unravelling before him, rendered restless from overstimulation. It was getting harder to remain compliant and you met his eye, silently willing him to grant you more before you lost all semblance of sanity.  
  
Ignis knew what he was doing. He had longed for this for what seemed like aeons. He had wanted you, pined for you for so long. So unbelievably long. And now that he could finally have you, he wasn’t about to let it go to waste. He was going to enjoy every single inch of you now that you were finally in his grasp. And he was going to take his time.  
  
Leaning back against the chair, he spread his legs and all you could do was stare - Ignis was usually one to cross his legs, one over the other. To see him spread them out like that, exerting dominance over space, not to mention the very obvious, very sizeable bulge pressing up against the maddeningly expensive fabric at the apex of his thighs almost made you come from the sheer delight of being a witness to it all.  
  
“Come here, beautiful,” he commanded softly with a slight crook of his finger. “Sit on me."  
  
You had no idea whether it was from compulsion or pure want, but you didn’t need to be told twice. You slithered off the table and slid onto his lap smoothly, the full expanse of your creamy skin a stark contrast against his all-black attire. Your curves fitted perfectly against his chiseled, angular lines as you leaned into him, and his mask of indifference was briefly replaced with a closing of his eye and a rather sharp inhalation of breath. It appeared that his fortress wasn’t completely impenetrable, legendary control or otherwise.  
  
Biting down on your lower lip, you threw him a glance and writhed your hips against his, desperately seeking skin-on-skin friction. This slow, torturous build-up was eating away at your patience and you certainly wanted to make that known, already aching for release when he hadn’t so much as kissed you or laid a bare hand on you yet.  
  
Ignis wasn’t going to give in easily though. He ran his hands down your sides, outlining your generous curves as he relished the warmth of your skin against his gloved hands. He responded to your insistent writhing by pressing the length of his clothed body against your naked one, and you couldn’t help but let out a soft moan of pleasure at the large effect you had on him between his thighs. With your body flush against his, he trailed one hand up to your breasts, the supple leather of his gloves soft against your heated skin. You couldn’t even begin to think straight and your eyes fluttered closed as his scent assaulted your senses once more - Ignis always smelled good, and to have him in such close proximity was intoxicating.  
  
Just as you were about to get lost in him, he closed his large hand over a mound, using his other hand to tilt your head to the side so he could have access to your neck. He pressed his mouth to your delicate flesh as he cupped your breast, sinking his teeth into you slowly as he massaged your fullness. You gasped sharply at the sudden escalation in contact as pleasure shot through your body, making it mould instinctively against his in agreement. A deep chuckle rumbled through his chest, reverberating against you as his tongue and fingers continued to stroke sensitive skin, dragging more pleased moans from your parted lips. He was addicted to the sound - he couldn’t get enough of it.  
  
His hand ventured lower, eventually dipping between your thighs to seek your heat. Gloved fingers found it within seconds and he rubbed them against your slick folds, earning a small mewl from you. You were soaked by now - so terribly wet that you were sure to leave a mark on his trousers.  
  
“Oh, sweet Astrals,” he breathed hoarsely as his mind registered the lack of friction against his gloves. He could hardly contain himself as it was, and this new revelation almost sent his resolve over the edge. Slowing his accelerating breath with such skill one could only acquire from years upon years of practice, he proceeded to slide two fingers inside you, slipping leather into your walls with ease because you were just _that_ ready. You squirmed around his skilled fingers, mind foggy and overcome with sensation and the deliciously maddening blend of leather, coffee, spice, and musk. The pressure from his digits combined with the lull of his voice - though rougher than usual - were almost too much for you to bear, and a small dissent escaped you when he languorously pulled them out. now slick and coated with your essence. He brought his fingers into his mouth, his eye closing in rapture as he savoured your taste and you blushed, flustered by his ministrations.  
  
"Exquisite," he hummed appreciatively, slowly removing his fingers from his mouth. He gave you a look as he held them up to your own lips. "Taste how sweet you are, ___."  
  
You obediently took his gloved fingers into your mouth, swirling your tongue over the wet leather tentatively before slowly dragging them back out as he looked intently at you, his own desire intensifying to a degree he couldn't control. No longer able to resist, he cupped your face in his hand and drew you closer to him, capturing your lips and holding them hostage with his own. Despite the amount of control he had asserted throughout the night, he was still tender with you and his kiss was almost reverent, but it was masking a building undercurrent of hunger that you were longing for, and you kissed him back with fervour, tasting his soft, scarred lips and the evident want coursing through his veins. You tugged at the lapel of his blazer to pull him even closer, deepening the kiss as you sucked on the small scar on his lower lip, causing him to groan into your mouth and his grip to tighten around you. At this point, all you desperately wanted was for him to rail you as if you were on the precipice of another daemon war and the sun wasn't going to rise again.  
  
Ignis seemed to be in sync with you on that as he pulled his reluctant hands away from you to remove his gloves and place them on the table, his mouth never leaving yours. You were preoccupied with his tongue when you finally felt his bare hands on you, the intense heat from the long-awaited skin-on-skin contact almost making you come as it surged through you. Your breath hitched and he took the opportunity to slide his lips down your throat, following your thrumming pulse to the area he bit earlier. He lingered for a few seconds before licking the warm, slightly bruised skin of your neck and you responded with a small sound and a shiver, pushing your breasts into his wandering hands and your butt further against his crotch. You had been unhinging him all night - he was an inch away from losing control, and that simply wouldn't do.. for now.  
  
Taking his visor off in haste and letting it join his discarded gloves, he held you tightly against his muscled form as he buried his face in your neck for a second before he scooped you up in one solid movement, enfolding you in his arms. You instinctively wrapped your arms around his neck as he carried you to the bed, sitting you down on the edge of it, all technology momentarily forgotten. He then proceeded to kneel in front of you and your heart leapt in your chest. Seeing the tall, confident advisor on his knees before you made something stir within you - it was as if the tables were turned, and you were now the one in control in this brief moment of time. You lifted your fingers to his face slowly, lightly touching the scar that sealed his left eye shut, and he looked up at you with such softness in his expression that you saw him for everything he was and everything he had to go through. He was a man who had swum through the harshest of waters and lived to tell the tale, and you wanted nothing more than to give him the control that brought order to his world.  
  
All of a sudden, the main door clicked open and Noctis strode in with a regal swagger as if he owned the place - which in actual fact, he did. He scanned the room quickly and his eyes landed on the both of you by the bed, his expression unperturbed in the least. "Ah, you're still at it," he said to Ignis, slipping the master keycard back into his pocket. _Of course_ he would have the master key.  
  
"Y-Your Majesty!" you exclaimed in surprise, blushing a deep crimson at the compromising position you and Ignis were found in, completely exposed to him.  
  
The dark-haired king stopped short as he realised the state you were in and his sapphire eyes darkened slightly, pupils dilating at the sight of you in the nude. He then waved a hand nonchalantly, a smirk playing on his lips. "Noctis, please. We've gone way past formalities at this point."  
  
"I see you're done," Ignis said to Noctis without turning his head, still focused on you, his fingers tracing lazy shapes on your thigh.  
  
Noctis chuckled in return as he crossed the room, honing in on the table with the decanter. "I see you're taking your time."  
  
"I enjoy savouring."  
  
"As you do," Noctis replied, sitting himself down on the chair previously occupied by Ignis, the mischievous smirk still on his face. "Mind if I watch?"  
  
"Not at all," Ignis stated before pausing to look at you. "Unless the lady thinks otherwise, of course." He raised an eyebrow at you, asking for your opinion and giving you the liberty to decide.  
  
You swallowed. Here you were, naked without any shred of decency left, bared to the hand of the king of Lucis. And now to the king himself. You didn't know whether to be absolutely mortified or even more turned on. Logically, you knew it should be the former. But there was something so illicit and exciting about it all. Having two men - two extremely handsome and influential men - in the same room as you when you're in your birthday suit. One doing things to you whilst the other watched. You felt yourself getting even wetter at the notion, and you flushed even deeper. That, accompanied by your silence, gave them all the consent they needed.  
  
Satisfied with the circumstances, Noctis leaned back in his chair, nursing a drink that he had poured himself in his hand. The way he was sitting shrouded most of his face in shadow, the dim light in the room only highlighting parts of his features. He swirled the drink in his glass around a few times before taking a sip.  
  
"Ignis, you're playing with her too much," he drawled after emitting a soft sigh. Putting his glass down on the table, he lifted both hands and made a motion of pushing them apart. Instantly, at his command, you felt your legs spread themselves open and you could only gasp in shock as your glistening heat was entirely exposed to Ignis' face.  
  
A throaty groan left the tactician's lips at your movement and he inadvertently licked his lips in anticipation. Six, you were positively dripping. The expression on his face was unmistakeable now - hungry and full of unadulterated lust. The smell of your arousal was heavy in the air before him and his nostrils flared when he picked up on your natural musk, primed and ready for him.  
  
Your biological wiles seemed to have affected the voyeur sitting a few feet away too. Noctis' eyes blackened even more until they were dark as night and a faint smile graced his features, tugging at the corners of his lips. "Come on now, Ignis. Quit playing with your food and give the lady what she wants. She's practically begging you for it."  
  
Ignis looked up at you and although it was vague, you could see that his milky pupil had dilated as well. "I'm afraid I'm unable to restrain myself any longer, ___. Allow me to indulge, if you will."  
  
And with that, he pressed his open mouth against your wetness, causing you to answer with a wail of delight. As his hot tongue found you, you threw your head back, practically sobbing with relief from being drawn out for so long. The sheer sensation of having his face between your legs flooded your mind and ignited your senses, and you dug your hands in his styled hair, holding his head close as he lapped at your bud, your juices flowing freely into his waiting mouth. You were quivering in his grasp and he threw your legs over his broad shoulders for better access, enveloping his lips around your rosebud folds to suck on the sensitive flesh there, chuckling darkly when he heard you gasp as he dragged his tongue across your slit.  
  
You had been so unbelievably wet throughout the night that your fluids had already trickled down your thighs and legs, a wayward trail even making its way down one calf. Noticing this, Ignis gently pushed you down onto the bed and took one of your ankles in his hand, lifting it up slightly so he could lick a long line up the entire length of your leg where your wetness had stained your skin, biting down on your inner thigh and sucking hard on the delicate flesh to leave a dark red mark that would last several days as he made his way back up to latch onto your heat once more. The move made you cry out in pleasure, hips canting against lips as the strategist proved that his oral skills were as masterful in bed as out of it.  
  
Noctis was silent throughout, but his midnight-blue eyes betrayed a torrent of emotions. He held the cut crystal glass to his damp lips and ran his own tongue slowly along the rim, eyeing the both of you intently as Ignis ate you out with his.  
  
It was all actually quite thrilling.  
  
Teetering closer and closer towards the edge, you were just about to come when Ignis pulled away, his shapely lips glistening with your essence, right eye heavy-lidded. He licked his lips as you whined in complaint, half-trying to find your way out of the haze of pleasure he had put you in and half-aching for more.  
  
Well, mostly the latter, truth be told.  
  
“Patience, darling,” he assured you in his smooth baritone, his voice still well-modulated even in the face of his evident arousal. You had no idea where the man learnt his control, but you had half a mind to kill who or what taught him.  
  
Any further thoughts of figurative murder halted when he grabbed you by the nape of your neck, his mouth descending onto yours once again. It was more insistent this time around and you tasted yourself on his tongue as you returned his ardour, holding onto his strong frame for support given you were still shuddering from his torturous build-up. His hands were everywhere now, his mouth ravaging places the other spared. It seemed that he was no longer able to revert to his prior degree of control now that he had a taste of.. more.  
  
Wanting to escalate things further, you manoeuvred your hand between your bodies, reaching down to wrap your fingers around his stiff length, earning a quiet hiss and a noticeable shiver from him. He paused his relentless assault on your body and pulled back to look you in the eye, cloudy eye narrowing.  
  
“You’re quite the minx, aren’t you?"  
  
You bit your lower lip at his remark, challenging him with a defiant look in your eyes, and he quirked an eyebrow at you, seemingly in brief contemplation of what to do next.  
  
“Take her from behind, Iggy.” Noctis’ voice cut through the short silence. “I want to see what she looks like on all fours. And I know how much you’ve been wanting that too."  
  
Your heart skipped a beat at the small reveal of the advisor’s fantasies and you glanced at Ignis to gauge his response. He was more than compliant, it turned out, desperate to be inside of you by now.  
  
"As you wish, Your Majesty."  
  
Noctis smiled at his hand’s assent, darkened eyes glittering like obsidians, and you could only watch as Ignis made quick work of discarding his clothes, folding them into a neat pile on the nearby chaise longue. Entrancement didn't even begin to describe the way you felt as his body was finally revealed to you in its entirety - he was all hard lines and lean muscle, and the scars he bore made him even more beautiful in your eyes. Your eyes continued to trail down his torso and landed just below it, widening significantly at the sight of his erection standing hard at attention, precome already accumulating at the head. It was admittedly rather arousing just how at ease he was in his own skin even in the presence of Noctis, who too, seemed unvexed by his oldest friend’s lack of clothing.  
  
Ignis watched you as you watched him, his own gaze hooded and borderline primal. His hand slid down to palm his length lightly, giving it a languid stroke and your mouth went dry.  
  
So much for being widely known as straight-laced. Citadel personnel obviously hadn’t seen him behind closed doors.  
  
“..like what you see?”  
  
His voice pulled your focus back to him, or particularly, his face, and you swallowed thickly, attempting to regain coherence. A soft chuckle came from behind Ignis and before you knew what was happening, you found yourself flipped over on your forearms and knees with your ass in the air.  
  
The sound of muffled footsteps on the carpeted floor could be heard and you felt the bed dip from Ignis’ weight as he came to kneel behind you, skimming a hand along your body, his warm palm caressing the plumpness of your derriere. His breathing had gotten heavier, his excitement starting to get the better of him.  
  
Bending down, he buried his face between your ample cheeks and paused for a moment before seeking out your heat from behind to lick another long line from between your legs and cheeks all the way up your spine to your neck, where he bit down hard. You mewled loudly at this, but before the last of your cries could leave your lips, you felt him climbing on top of you to mount you, his hardened member stroking your wet folds briefly before he sunk himself into you right to the hilt in one definitive thrust. He didn’t waste any time easing himself in - he was well aware that you were already more than primed.  
  
You cried out at the exquisite sensation of being breached, of being _filled_ , your tight walls parting to make way for his girth. He moved slowly at first, pressing his hips into the soft roundness of your ass cheeks as you familiarised yourself with him and he, you. When he felt you rolling your hips against him more, he increased his pace, holding your slender waist steady with a strong hand and stroking your sweaty skin with his calloused thumb as he drove into you over and over again.  
  
Noctis was almost entirely shrouded in darkness from your point of view and you couldn’t make out the expression he had on his face, but as Ignis sheathed himself in you once more, you caught an unearthly gleam of fuchsia amidst the raven strands of hair falling across the king’s face, and it was then you realised that Noctis’ eyes were _glowing_.  
  
Fear and excitement gripped you as a slight uncertainty from not knowing what was to come settled in. But Noctis simply remained silent, watching. Observing. As you and Ignis went on, you saw the seated man reach calmly for his crotch, gliding an imperious hand over his own hardened length lazily, the ring of the Lucii glinting on his finger.  
  
You swallowed hard, more turned on than ever before, but your focus was driven back to Ignis as he shifted and thrust into you again with an expert roll of his hips, his throat emitting a heavy moan that sent shivers down your spine. You could feel waves and waves of molten heat building up within you and you knew your climax was soon approaching. Desperate to find release, you tightened your inner muscles and pushed your butt further against him, urging him on as he pounded into you.  
  
But Ignis was ruthless when he wanted to be. Sharp as always, he sensed the change in your movements and slowed down instead, dictating the rhythm to his liking. A cry of protest began to form on your lips but it dissipated when he put both hands on your hips and hoisted you up to change positions, slipping out of you momentarily. You couldn’t imagine how he could have done so given the current position the both of you were in but Ignis was strong and impressively limber, and he lifted you up with ease, pulling you into his lap as he shifted to sit on the edge of the bed. You somehow ended up straddling him with your breasts pressed into his face - how he even managed to twist you around was lost on you, but none of that mattered when he took one taut nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the darkened peak, the stimulation coupled with the wet sounds he made turning your skin to gooseflesh.  
  
You trembled in response and ran your hands down his chest, feeling the battle-hardened muscles under the soft pads of your fingertips before bringing your hands back up to rest on his broad shoulders - Six, you had always loved how wide they were - as he positioned you so he could press you down onto his length, breaching you once more. Twin groans fell from your lips and his as you sank down on him, your sweet sound of pleasure resonating with his deeper one. You possessed a fair bit more control now and you found your rhythm easily, burying your hands in his slightly tousled hair as you rode him in near delirium, fingers digging into his scalp. You couldn’t see Noctis from your new angle as your back was to him, but you could practically feel the searing heat from his glowing gaze on the both of you, burning a dark, feral hole into your bare back that only pleasures of the flesh could fill.  
  
Ignis rose to meet you with his hips each and every time you rolled yours against him, his stamina seemingly undepletable. He gripped your hip hard with one hand whilst the other made its way up to wrap around your throat, his eyebrows knitted together. You were driving him mad with your soft curves, your bedroom eyes, your pillowy lips, your.. _everything_ , and before he could arrive at the point of no return, he whirled you around so you were facing Noctis directly, your legs spread out before him as you writhed on Ignis’ lap.  
  
“Face your king,” he breathed against your ear, his voice strained. You could tell he was getting close too. His hot breath fanned across your skin as he gently bit your earlobe, his tongue darting out to run along it. “He deserves to see you when you unravel around me."  
  
You didn’t need to be told twice. You wanted to see Noctis - and the look on his face - as you came too, so you spread your legs wider, allowing Ignis to penetrate you even deeper. He eased into your soaked passage for the umpteenth time that night, his girth still stretching you out even with your body opened up like that. He was once again able to set the pace and thus resumed his earlier rhythm, this time with you squirming helplessly against his strong thighs, the soft globes of your breasts bouncing with each thrust as you cried out his name repeatedly. Your face was flushed and your body coated in sweat as more moans spilled from your mouth at the glorious sensation of him impaling you over and over again, claiming you as his.  
  
Noctis’ own breath was getting heavier too. His grip on the glass had tightened and he was stroking his fully-hardened arousal through the fabric of his slacks, unbothered to conceal it and his actions as he watched Ignis fuck you on his lap, his cock slipping in and out of you in rhythmic motions, increasing in erraticism as time went on.  
  
It was only a matter of seconds before you found yourself on the cusp of climax once more, and you dug your nails into Ignis, holding on for dear life as you succumbed to his unrelenting onslaught.  
  
“Come,” he bade, his panting mouth pressed to your ear. “Come for _us_ , my darling."  
  
His voice alone would have been enough to push you over the edge but Ignis was nothing if not an overachiever, and he curled his fingers one final time to coax your inner walls and you all but screamed from the heightened sensitivity as you came apart around him, quaking uncontrollably as the pleasure spiked to a magnitude you had never experienced before.  
  
The clenching of your muscles around him was more than Ignis could bear, and he came almost immediately after you with a sound that resembled a growl and a groan, biting into the flesh of your shoulder as he released into you, shooting a massive load into the silken walls of your heat. There was so much that it leaked out of you and mixed with your own release, trickling down sweaty thighs and ending up on the carpet.  
  
The both of you stayed like that for several moments, completely spent and left panting and boneless in the aftermath. Ignis had his arms wrapped around you, tender fingers stroking your cheek as the two of you slowly caught your breaths.  
  
“Deactivate."  
  
Instantaneously, you felt your muscles loosening, as if something had finally let them go and you were once again in full control of your body.  
  
_“KINESIS programme deactivated. All links and functions to cease completely at 0600 hours."_  
  
Noctis remained unmoving, save for an unmistakeable swallow in his throat which had preceded the command he just issued. His eyes had returned to their usual midnight-blue, no longer the arresting fuchsia that glowed just minutes ago, and he raised the glass he was still holding to his lips to take a long, slow sip, polishing off what was left of his drink at a leisurely pace.  
  
Gently laying you down on the bed, Ignis pressed a chaste kiss to your forehead before moving to retrieve a wet cloth from the ensuite bathroom with the intention to clean up the remnants of your tryst, but Noctis waved a hand nonchalantly. “We’ll get housekeeping to deal with the carpet tomorrow."  
  
A slight blush suffused your cheeks at that and you turned your head towards Noctis, glancing at the king with interest. You felt somewhat emboldened after all that had happened, and the question slipped from your lips before you could stop yourself.  
  
“..interested in joining us sometime, Your Majesty?"  
  
There was a brief moment of silent communication between the two men as Noctis exchanged a knowing look with Ignis before turning back to you. The smirk he returned you was delicious.  
  
“Next time around, I’d be delighted to."

**Author's Note:**

> I mainly write on Tumblr, come and scream/gush/rant with me! @sugarbombxv (:


End file.
